


can't wait

by sunshineboyss



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, Kimi no Na wa (Your Name) AU, M/M, Soul Bond, Your Name AU, ghouls are still a thing tho, most of it is canon compliant but i had t change up small things in order to make the au work, there's a total of 3 oc's but 2 of them are fill ins for hide's family and 1 is rlly irrelevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboyss/pseuds/sunshineboyss
Summary: When Kaneki Ken and Hideyoshi Nagachika wake up as each other one day, they hadn't expected it to be a real and regular occurrence rather than just a dream. The ties of fate have connected them but they still have yet to unravel many hidden truths. As Kaneki & Hide spend time getting to live each other's respective lives, they start to form a deep bond that they can't really comprehend but appreciate all the same.(a kimi no na wa/your name au)





	can't wait

**Author's Note:**

> to give some context, kaneki and hide never met when they were children. also, hide lives in a more rural part of japan, while kaneki still resides in tokyo in order to keep some aspects of the movie. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this! :)

_Even being teased by the 5th dimension, I’ll still look your way_

_So let’s choose a secret sign for when we introduce ourselves again_

_‘Cause I’m heading out right now to chase after your name!_

****\- Dream Lanterns,** Radwimps **

 

**act i**

 

As soon as Kaneki wakes up, he feels that something is _very_ off.

First of all, he’s not in his bedroom. He takes in the sight of a very messy apartment room, with a backpack thrown carelessly, books scattered, and a pile of clothes in one corner gathering dust. The walls are covered by posters, ranging from bands that Kaneki has never heard of before, to pictures of cryptids. His eyes land on a jarring and bright pair of headphones that sit on the nightstand. The bedroom looks well lived in, despite the mess.

 _What,_ Kaneki thinks in pure, utter, confusion, as he stares at the poster of _Nessie_.

Did he fall asleep somewhere after coming back from hunting last night? Did someone capture him and took him here? Is this some sort of CCG tactic? Did the CCG get to him finally?

A phone alarm rings somewhere in the bed, and Kaneki is ashamed of the high pitched yelp that he lets out in surprise. He pulls off the blue plaid blanket off of him to search for the phone ringing in a frantic way, desperate to get some answers.

He finally finds the phone, and presses the pad of his finger to the screen to shut off the alarm that says “SCHOOL!!!” in all capital letters. Ok, well, if Kaneki wasn’t confused at first, he sure as hell is now. He hasn’t gone to school ever since the whole ghoul incident happened that one date night.

“Maybe it’s a dream,” he thinks out loud to himself and is surprised by the voice that comes out. A voice that isn’t his own. Its airy, a bit deeper, and louder than his. He looks at the home screen of the smartphone, and looks at the date:

_October 14th_

He musters up the courage to stand up, and wanders around the apartment to find a bathroom. When he finally does, Kaneki flips on the light switch and is met with the face of a male who looks around his age; blonde locks with brown roots growing out are a mess from the bedhead he sports, and startled brown eyes are looking right at him. He touches his face, and gasps when the mirror reflects the image.

“This is a super realistic dream,” Kaneki tells himself.

* * *

 Hide jolts out of bed when his phone alarm rings, and he falls onto the bedroom floor trying to reach for his iPhone on the hardwood surface.

“Ow!” He yelps out in pain as his back hits the ground, but at least that shuts off the alarm blaring. After a few moments of the urban life of the city, Matsue, filtering the quiet atmosphere of the apartment, Hide sits up taking in his surroundings.

“That was one super realistic dream I had,” Hide laughs, recalling how dreamt that he woke up in a completely different body. He gets up from the floor, and puts his blanket back on the bed. He turns on his phone and checks the date, and he frowns in confusion.

_October 16th_

The number stands out to him. It was only the 14th when Hide had gone to bed after staying at his university’s library to study for an English exam coming up in a few days. “It must be the stress,” Hide waves off his bafflement. Pushing the weird dream he had into a corner in his mind, he heads outside his bedroom to get ready for the day.

____ 

As Hide’s quickly walking to class to make it on time, he passes by Kimi in the courtyard, his friend’s (although Nishiki wouldn’t necessarily agree) girlfriend. She stops him when she says good morning and makes small chat with him.

“Do you remember the first class you have today?” she asks good naturedly.

“Yeah, I have Japanese Literature,” Hide gives a smile, but his face morphs into one of confusion quickly, “Why?”

Kimi looks at him in surprise but she explains, “Yesterday you stormed into the building, a few minutes late, and you asked me what class you had. You kept asking for the whole day as well. Nishiki was even getting concerned, though don’t tell him I said that,” she trails off when she sees Hide become increasingly more confused. “Do you not remember?” she asks, her eyebrows furrowing a little in concern.

“I…” Hide starts, trying to come up with a clear answer, “Ah! No! I do remember. Sorry, it’s the stress getting to me, haha. Y’know how college life is! It makes people go crazy,” he lies and rambles on with a smile to clear away the mood previously. Kimi looks at him, expression unreadable, but she smiles nevertheless, “Ok, Hide, you better take care of yourself.”

Hide grins, “I will. Thanks, Kimi,” he says before exchanging goodbyes to go to their classes. Hide waves at her as he walks into the building. He’s going to have to run up two flights of stairs if he’s going to make it in time. God, he hopes he doesn’t throw up the sweet bread he had for breakfast on the way.

____

“Oi, Nagachika.”

Hide looks up from his phone when he hears his name being called out. He’s in the courtyard of the Shimane University, sitting on a bench and snacking on an onigiri with a tuna filling he bought at the student cafeteria, waiting for his next class to start. He sees Nishiki coming his way with Kimi besides him.

“Nishiki! Hey, what’s up?” Hide says in greeting.

Nishiki shares a look with Kimi before turning back to Hide, “I see you’re back to normal.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told lots already. Can you explain?” Hide asks, wiping his mouth free from any grains of rice that stuck to his lips.

“What? You don’t remember?” Nishiki squints his eyes at him and gives him a sigh akin to ‘you’re hopeless’ but continue nonetheless. “You were totally out of it yesterday. You didn’t know where any of your classes were, and you didn’t talk to _anyone_. You usually talk more than what's needed,” Nishiki responds.

Kimi adds on, “We even went to a cafe after school and you didn’t order anything. You usually order a lot. It was a bit weird.”

“You even made us go to a bookstore because you wanted to. Which is weird, because you never read,” Nishiki said. Hide raises a hand to his chest in mock offense, “I do read!”

Nishiki rolls his eyes, “You only read manga.” Hide laughs at that, even Kimi chuckles. Kimi adds one last comment, “I’m glad you’re acting like your usual self again, though.”

Hide nods; albeit he doesn’t know what’s going on, he responds as he scratches his cheek, “It’s just the stress of being a poor, English major.”

* * *

 He’s met with the sound of murmured talking from the floor below him, along with the distinct smell of a coffee shop again when Hide wakes up. _This dream again,_ Hide thinks. He sits up, but yelps out in pain when there’s a sting in his abdomen. He lifts up the black shirt, and he sees a wound healing on the left. He hisses at the sight of it; it’s certainly more ugly looking than how it feels.

“Kaneki! Wake up! Your shift starts soon!” There’s a knock at the door with a female voice accompanying it. She doesn’t sound happy, Hide notes. “Coming!” he answers back. He has yet to get used to the naturally quiet voice whoever this dream person has. Hide gets up, and he pays extra attention to the wound.

 _Whoever this dream Kaneki person is,_ Hide thinks as he looks around for the work uniform, _he sure does like picking fights. Weird, it doesn’t hurt as bad as it looks,_ he laments.

When he’s done putting on the barista outfit, he looks at himself in the mirror and fixes the straight, black hair to make it look presentable. He finds that this dream person’s hair doesn’t stick up at all angles, disappointing Hide a little.

Once he’s satisfied with the way he looks, he heads outside the room and into the first floor, where the café is located. A cup of coffee is put into hands, and he looks up to see the cute waiter, who goes by the name of Touka, hand him a cup.

“Here, it’s going to be a long day,” she says.

Usually, Hide wouldn’t drink coffee, nevertheless, pure black coffee, but he finds that this dream Kaneki likes it.

“Thanks,” Hide responds with a smile. Touka nods before she heads over to attend some customers that are starting to pour in. Hide nurses the cup of coffee before gulping it down in one sip; the liquid burns his throat just the slightest, but the pain quickly subsides, and leaves no trace of that burn you get after drinking something hot.

 _Weird,_ he thinks. His curious thoughts are quickly interrupted by one of the other waiters, Irimi, to whip up some orders. Hide is completely lost at all the names of the drinks she’s telling him, but he nods despite his confusion.

Later on that day, Hide decides to write down the events that had happened throughout the day on a diary app he downloaded on dream Kaneki’s phone. He retells how Irimi had to teach him to do most drinks on the menu, and how Touka had yelled at him for being so absent minded. He’ll have to get used to this whole dream barista work because it feels oddly real. He leaves cute emojis as he types away, and puts the date at the bottom, along with his own name.

_i’ll make sure to do a double shot espresso just fine next time!_

                                                                                                       - hide nagachika 10/20

* * *

Hide is in his own body the next time he wakes up; he’s met with the familiar sound of the urban bustle of the city and his alarm ringing. He quiets his phone, and gets up to start a new day.

Something catches his eye on his study desk, though. His English journal is left open, which he doesn’t remember doing. But, then again, how much has he been remembering clearly these past few days? He still goes over to it, curious about the writing on it.

Handwriting that isn’t his is scrawled over the lined paper in neat and precise characters, spelling out:

**Hideyoshi Nagachika? Who are you?**

* * *

 The next time Kaneki wakes up in his own body, he finds a yellow sticky note plastered onto his phone in not the most neatest writing, but legible enough.

**This is real, huh?**

Kaneki’s heart stops.

___

Hide wakes up to find a sticky note plastered onto his bathroom mirror with the same neat handwriting, and he’s sure that he’s about the faint when he finds the words:

**This is real.**

* * *

_It’s not a dream, this hasn’t been a dream this whole time,_ Kaneki thinks as he stares at the sudden increase of manga on his shelf, along with addition of cryptid posters appearing in his bedroom in Anteiku. _Those days I’ve spent in Hideyoshi Nagachika’s body are real._

 _It’s not a dream!_ Hide screams to himself in his mind when he wakes up to see the influx of old Japanese literature classics on his desk, and his bedroom tidier, _those days I’ve spent in Kaneki Ken’s body are real!_

**Author's Note:**

> sooo. i actually started writing this in december 2016. i wrote it over the course of 2017, i think i finished it around early summer and just kept looking back at it. i was really hesitant to post it so its been sitting in my google drive for a loooong time. it wasn't until this month that i changed some things and felt satisfied enough to post it. that being said, the story is completed. it's about 42 pages and 16,400+ words making it the longest fic i've ever written. i want to upload it in parts since i feel like posting the whole complete thing would be kinda tiring to look at. though, i'll be updating it frequently, probably every day until the 7 chapters are all posted.
> 
> anyways! yea i really love hidekane (even tho the fandom was quieted down for the past years) so i had to write an au for them! kimi no na wa is such a nice movie and makes me cryyyyy every time i see it. also, i really love the idea of nishiki and kimi being close friends with hide, so i incorporated the idea here. and yea, nishiki's still a ghoul. things will start to kick up next few chapters, since this is just the beginning.
> 
> i hoped you liked it! feel free to send me a message on my tumblr @dyotxt, or on twitter @solhide
> 
> thanks!


End file.
